Drakengard
by LovingDreamer
Summary: A girl winds up in the world of Drakengard. What will be her fate? Read to find out!
1. Prelude

Prelude

_ It started out like every other day. Only today something must have been different. I never should've bought that…whatever it was it doesn't matter now. Right now I need to focus on finding out where the hell I am!_

This is my first fan fiction. I hope you enjoy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Drakengard or it's characters. The belong to Square Enix and Cavia.


	2. Chapter 1

Drakengard Chapter 1: Beginning

_To be honest I don't know when it started. I just woke up in a strange place that I ever knew about. I guess I'll show you the day my world turned upside down…..or right side up?_

"Hey Amea!" "huh…oh Hi Carissa." Carissa put on a worried expression, "What's wrong with you? Why are you so gloom and doom today?" _I can't tell her what happened last night. " _I don't know," I said hoping that would convince here. "That's not very convincing, what is wrong Amea?" "…I had a strange dream last night," I finally told her. "Ooooh, what was it about?" I looked at her with a puzzled expression and said, "I don't know exactly. It was sort of weird." She sighed and said, "Details, Amea." "Right," I sighed knowing that it wouldn't be easy to explain. "It was pitch black. I was floating or laying down…I can't remember, anyways I heard a voice talking. Well, it didn't say much so it wouldn't be talking…it said only one word." "What was the word?" She had said with eagerness. " Caim." "That sounds like a name….anything else?" "Yes ,there was something else. Now don't think I'm weird, but I saw a red dragon flying with a person on it." "Wha…that's weird. What did the person on the dragon look like?" " The person looked like a knight, but without the heavy suit of armor. And judging by the physical features, the person was male. " Did you see his face?" "No, I didn't…..that was it. Pretty weird dream, Huh?" She seemed a little disappointed that it wasn't much that she said, " Yea it was." Then she asked, "Hey, are you trying out for Cross Country?" "Yeah, I already finished getting the paperwork in." "Eeeeeeeh!? No way! It hasn't been two days and you already signed up for it!?" " Yeah. Carissa I'm not as lazy as you. I don't wait until the very last second to finish things." " I know, I just wanted for us to sign up together….," she pouted. I tried to cheer her up by saying, "Hey, we will be on the same team. We'll always be together then." "Your right," She grinned. "Come on, we better hurry or we are going to be late for School. I wonder if we'll have a test in History today?" I gave her a questionable look and said, "We always have a test on Friday Carissa, don't tell me you didn't study for it." "Heh heh…..I didn't study for it." -sweat drop- -sigh- "What am I going to do with you?" " Nothing, because your not gonna catch me!" -runs- "H-hey! Get back here!" -runs too-

_Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amea Fields. I am sixteen years old and I've just begun my Sophomore year at my High School. The person I was talking to was my best friend for life Carissa Hicks. We have been friends ever since kindergarten. She is older than me by two months. We are in the same grade. Her and I are athletes. We do all kinds of sports that our school has to offer. She comes from a big family. She is the oldest out of three kids. Her parents own a café. I am an only child. My mother works abroad in China as a teacher for small children. My father is a business man and is hardly home. I live alone, but my Grandparents and Carissa live near by so I'm alright._

_In school, I'm the smartest kid in my class, I have great grades, and I'm vice-president of our class. Not everyone in school realizes that I live by myself. I would like to keep it that way. _Anyways, we had reached our classroom and were greeted by our other friend.

"Hey Girls! Running a little late aren't we?" "Shut your mouth Richie," Carissa said with a snarl. "Carissa! Sorry Richie, she is just upset because she didn't study for the test" "Like usual. Man, Carissa you need to study at least a little bit," Richie said playfully. Put a sock in that mouth of yours Richie!" "Or what?" Just when Carissa was about to reply, the bell rang signaling us to get to class. "You got lucky Richie! I'll get you later just you wait and see!" "C'mon Carissa lets get to class," I said with a sigh. The day went on like every day before it. First was math, then history, then English, Science, lunch, P.E., Art, and finally Spanish.

After school, Carissa and I had planned to go and do karaoke, but most of our friends ditched us because it was Friday and some idiot planned a party and was not very subtle on spreading the word( the adults know about the party). Needless to say, the cops will be called and everybody who went will be busted. Anyways, Carissa and I went to browse the stores to see if we could find something cool. "Hey Amea, lets go check out that new shop that sells knock-offs of ancient relics! I heard it has very pretty jewelry!" "Sounds fun!" _I hope it's not expensive._ We arrived at the store to find hardly anyone there. "Eeeeeek, it looks deserted," Carissa had shrieked. "Lets leave Amea." From behind the counter a voice had said, " The store is not abandoned, I assure you. Please, look around and find anything you like." We hesitantly walked in the store to find that there were more people in there than we had originally saw. The man behind the counter smiled as we walked past. The items in the store were very different. Carissa found the jewelry section, tried on a ring, and asked, "Does this ring look beautiful or what?" "Yeah, it looks great," I replied to her while I was looking at necklaces. I noticed a strange looking necklace. As if possessed, I picked up the necklace. It looked like a branded tattoo, yet it didn't look like a normal tattoo. "Ooooh, someone is going for the punk look," said Carissa. "No I'm not. Anyways, I think I've seen this before, but I can't remember where," I very dryly replied. Carissa said, "Maybe some one had a tattoo of it?" I looked at her, shook my head, and said, "No, it looks way too intricate to be done by a tattoo artist? Maybe I say it somewhere else?" "I don't know, but it looks like it would look good on you. Maybe you should buy it," Carissa said playfully. I agreed with her and bought the necklace. The store clerk thanked us for shopping there and said to visit again soon. As we were walking out, I couldn't help but notice that the clerk was watching me. "Why_ is he staring at me like that?" _I wondered.

After Carissa and I finished shopping, we headed home. We parted ways once we reached my house. Her house is the house next door. I slowly made my way to the door wondering if my dad was home from his recent business trip. As I walked into the house, I was greeted by the beeping of the house phone. It showed I had one message. It was from my dad. He said in a apologetic tone _" Hey baby girl, it looks like I won't be home until tomorrow morning. My flight got delayed, because the plane was having technical difficulties. I know you were planning on having a nice dinner with your old man, but it seems it will have to wait. I have to go. Hope to see you soon." ~end of messaging~_ Just after I listened to the message, the phone rang. I pick up the phone and answer, "Hello?" _"Hello, my little girl how are you?" _Said mother in an eager tone. I answered her, "Fine. How are you doing? It has been awhile since we last talked." _"Yes it has dear. And you know me, I'm always discovering something new with these little tikes. I called in to check in on you and your father." _I sighed and regrettably said, " Dad won't be home until tomorrow, but I'm fine. I can always count on Grandpa and Grandma if I ever get into trouble. _"Oh, okay. Now promise me that you will take care of yourself and…" _- "I know, I know. Relax mom, I'll be fine. Another night alone won't hurt me. Just focus on teaching those kids, okay?" _"Okay sweetheart. I love you, bye." _"Love you too, bye mom." I hung u the phone and made my way to my bedroom. I laid my bag next to my bed, then sat on the bed. I pulled out my newly bought necklace. It shined in the light and glistened a faint blue light. I stopped looking at the necklace and thought deeply of where I saw it before. I was in deep thought when suddenly the necklace seem to glow. I looked at it with a puzzled expression. Upon further inspection the necklace seemed to glow even brighter, almost blinding. I noticed the symbols started to appear around my room. As if time slowed down, I noticed that it was making a weird hole in my room! I tried to run out of my room but I didn't notice that the hole was big. I fell in the hole. All of a sudden I saw symbols, faces, people, and I heard voices all around me as I fell. None of it made any sense! I lost consciousness as I made impact with the ground. I heard noises as I awoke from my recent trip. Then I started to wonder _"Where the heck am I ?!"_

Sorry it took me awhile to update. My life went hectic. And it is about to get even more hectic. I'll try to get more chapters out this year, but I'm not making any promises. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It just fleshes out my girl Amea. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Drakengard. They belong to Square Enix and Cavia.


End file.
